


Rhythm

by Vikarmic



Category: Magna Carta 2
Genre: Spoilers, Video Game Mechanics
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-04-06
Updated: 2011-04-06
Packaged: 2017-10-17 16:08:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 670
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/178583
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Vikarmic/pseuds/Vikarmic
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Juto and Crocell find a pattern in the heart of battle.  Some spoilers for disc 2.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Rhythm

The whole world's against them, but Zephie is back with them, and that's all that matters.

Juto takes the lead with out asking, and Crocell steps up beside him, ready; the kamonds in his bracer glow with a soft, multicolored light, matching the light of the gems in Howling Wolf's hilt. Something is burning inside Juto's chest, like he'd swallowed one of Crocell's fireballs, little motes of fire kan rising around him with the faint smell of sulfur and burning hair; he ignores it, but a part of him wonders if this is how Crocell feels all the time, and if that's why he's always so cranky.

Then the first Northern Forces squads are on them, and there's no more time for thinking.

Whatever's happening to him, it's a good thing it doesn't affect his sword skills. He parries the first Trewa's axe, shouldering him aside, and spies a flash of flame out of the corner of his eye; Crocell's spotted a healer, battling Zephie for control of the area's wind kan. Juto lunges forward, twisting out of the way of the Trewa's second axe blow, and his strength kan rises in a flood, surges through Howling Wolf's blade as he slams it into the earth. From cracks in the paving stones, immense blades erupt to rip into the healer and the wizards nearest him, but it's not enough, and Juto feels sudden exhaustion claw at him even as the healer raises his staff to close his own wounds.

Then Crocell is there, at his shoulder. "Reached your limit, huh?" he asks, but it's not really a question. "I can see it in your face. Leave this to me." A kamond in his bracer burns brighter as he crushes a mass of fire kan in his fist. The Northern healer and his guards, not yet recovered from Juto's assault, die in the rain of flame that follows, and Juto's exhaustion vanishes as though it had never been as the backwash of kan flows over him.

But the Trewa is still alive, and his axe blurs through the air towards Crocell's face. Juto throws himself in front of the attack, raising Howling Wolf to parry, feeling strength kan building in his body as he does. Crocell gathers another mass of kan, hurling it this time, and the Trewa falls blazing to the ground, but his partner's still up, and now it's Crocell's turn to slump, exhausted.

"Hey," Juto says, "you need help?" Without waiting for a response, he takes the lead, stepping forward and slamming two heavy blows into the new enemy's body. His free arm blazes with kan as he summons a hundred fragments of solid, sharp energy around the Northern warrior. When they're done, there's a red ruin left instead of a body, and Crocell has his breath back, giving Juto a sideways grin.

"Think we can keep this up?" he asks, and Juto nods.

"All the way to Cota Mare, if I have to." He pretends that his voice isn't ragged with the strain of holding back pain, and Crocell pretends he doesn't hear it. Zephie's under no such illusion, and her healing magic flows over them both, soothing away their wounds as she gives them both a knowing glance.

"Let's hope that's not necessary," she says dryly, and Juto doesn't like the worry in her voice. He stands up straight, ignoring the burning heat all through him, and draws his blade again.

The next group falls quickly, and the next, and the next. Juto's found his rhythm with Crocell, stepping forward whenever he looks tired and trusting the pyromancer to do the same in return. They trade the lead fluidly back and forth between them, and kan flows between them like a heartbeat. Despite everything, the pain and stress and heartache of the day, Juto's grinning as he fights, and he catches sight of Crocell's sharp, fierce smile.

With fire and sword, they carve a path for Zephie to the only hope she has for a future.


End file.
